freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Graves Station
Graves Station is entirely owned by Bretonia Mining and Manufacturing (BMM) and produces the bulk of all Gold mined in the colony. A contingent from the Bretonia Police Authority is also stationed aboard to provide security against mounting attacks by the Mollys. NOTE: BMM forces near Graves Station will be labeled in your HUD as belonging to "GS&M", which stands for Graves Survey and MIning. There is a clear route through the minefield coming in from the northeast. Infocard *LOCATION: Dublin system *OWNER: BMM *CLASS: Wellington *GRAVITY: Partial *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 900 Ships For Sale -NONE- Commodities For Sale *Gold - $340 Guns For Sale *Adv. Flashpoint *Adv. Starbeam *Adv. Stunpulse *Heavy Starbeam *Stunpulse Turrets For Sale *Adv. Debilitator Turret *Adv. Starbeam Turret *Stunpulse Turret Missiles For Sale *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Adv. Armet Fr. Shield *Adv. Armet L.F. Shield *Adv. Armet H.F. Shield *Cuisse Fr. Shield *Cuisse L.F. Shield *Cuisse H.F. Shield *Adv. Cuisse Fr. Shield *Adv. Cuisse L.F. Shield *Adv. Cuisse H.F. Shield *Pourpoint Fr. Shield *Pourpoint L.F. Shield *Pourpoint H.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine Rumors Bretonia Mining and Manufacturing "I fly one of the Gold transports from this base into New London. It is dangerous as hell to do what I do, even with the military escorts. Mollys are always attacking our shipments, and if it isn't the Mollys, it's the Corsairs." "Sir Edmund Graves used to run this station. He was known as a tyrant who didn't mind risking his miners' lives to boost Gold shipments to New London. Until the Founders Day Revolt, that was fine with BMM, GS&M's parent corporation. That was the day that the Mollys were officially formed. It was also the day that old man Graves got his head taken off, courtesy of the Mollys." "Sir Edmund's daughter runs this station now, and she does so pretty well. Most everybody thinks she's as mean as her old man, but she's smarter than he was. She realizes it is his fault that the Mollys exist, so she gives the miners just enough to keep them from quitting or joining the Mollys." "The Bretonian military supports this station to the best of its ability, but the Mollys are fighting very effectively. The military escorts for Gold shipments leaving this station are not enough. The Mollys will attack several locations simultaneously in small groups." "The Molly guerilla warfare tactics are too tenacious for the military. Though they haven't had any significant victories, the Mollys are still here and make themselves quite a thorn in BMM's side. they are financed by the Gold they mine from their own asteroid field, which is surrounded by a very dangerous minefield." "This base gets all of its basic supplies and Mining Machinery from Thames in New London. It's not as dangerous of a run as the Gold run into New London, but it is still pretty bad. The Mollys will attack us to disrupt operations at our base. If you want to make the run, you might attract less attention. Then again, maybe not." "With the military's help BMM controls the most lucrative Gold field in the system. It still isn't safe. The Mollys have no fear and fight as viciously as anyone possibly can, maybe with the exception of the Corsairs." REP HACKS AVAILABLE: Bowex Gold Mining If you are on at least reasonable terms with BMM, you can pull right up to Graves Station and shoot the littlest asteroids to mine for Gold. This is the most lucrative field in the system. Not every asteroid will have a chunk of gold, but enough will, and there are enough of them that you'll be able to get a full hold rather quickly. It's advisable to shoot the little asteroids using a single weapon (hit a number key to shoot, or if you want to mouse-click it, toggle most of your guns to "off" in the weapons list to the lower right side): otherwise, a full volley may well destroy the gold before you can put it in your hold with a tractor beam. The highest prices for Gold are at the Corsairs Tripoli Shipyard ($1,530 each!) followed by various Kusari and Rheinland shipyards. Remember: if you mine your gold, it's pure profit! If you're looking for a short run, staying within Bretonia and not leaving Trade Lanes, Planet Cambridge pays $544 for each chunk of gold, two jumps away. This can also be a tidy earner between Mission 4 and Mission 5 in the Single Player Plot, since your first objective is to meet Juni on Planet Cambridge at the start of Mission 5. The run to the Corsairs actually has a shorter number of jumps (five!) than the next best to Alster Shipyard in Hamburg (six); however, you have to have at least a Neutral rep with the Corsairs to make the run, and if you don't have a friendly rep, they might just jump you and take your cargo! Category:Bases Category:Bretonia Systems